new days
by naturesoul
Summary: the host club is back. and there grown up now. but they have't seen Haruhi in awhile, hmmm wonder what she's bean up to well gonna just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful young lady was walking up the stairs to huge mansion. With  
>shoulder length brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes, she was<br>wearing a navy blue women business suit with short black heels. As  
>soon as she arrived at the door it was opened for her by two teen age<br>maids. One with black hair and one with blond.

"Good evening Fujioka-Sama" they chorused together to their mistress  
>who is the owner of one of the biggest law firms in Japan.<br>"Good evening to you, too" said Haruhi. That's right. Haruhi Fujioka  
>is the owner of a law firm.<p>

(Let me back up a bit)

You see Haruhi went above and beyond her dream's of becoming a lawyer.  
>She became one of the best there ever was and got into the best law<br>division. She manged two get really close to the owner. So close he  
>considered her his daughter. So when he past away he gave her<br>everything, all his firms and money. It was very convenient since he  
>had no children. Now at 24 she is the owner of Cayotow Law Firm and<br>bringing the business to new limits.

After high school Haruhi lost all communication to the Host Club,  
>which is about to change right now.<br>( Back to present )

"Dinner is all set up Fujioka-Sama. and the guest will arrive soon"  
>said the black haired maid.<p>

"Thank you Hana...Hana, Hoshi mind staying at the door to greet  
>them?" requested Haruhi flashing one of her brilliant smile's. "Yes<br>ma'am Fujioka-sama" they said with a slight bow while blushing.  
>"Thank you, oh and remember to call me Haruhi-sama when they are<br>around, ok?."Haruhi said still smiling.  
>" yes Fujioka-sama"<br>So Haruhi continued walking through the mansion. You see Haruhi had  
>schedule a meeting with the rest of the Host Club with hope's of<br>forming a business alliance to expand and integrate their companies.  
>But the best part of it is they don't even know it's her.<p>

The thought that they don't know it is her made Haruhi smirk as she  
>walked to the kitchen to see what her chefs made for dinner tonight.<br>Knowing them they made a whole lot.

Once she got to the kitchen she found out she was right. They made  
>plenty of food for all of them including lots of cake for<br>Honey-Sempie, and all of the favorite food's that she could remember..  
>With a smile on her face she walk up to her head chef "thank you for<br>making such a wonderful spread, Tsuyo" Haruhi said to her head chef.

"No problem Fujioka-Sama and I hope you and your guest enjoy the food"  
>Tsuyo said too Haruhi with a smile. As he finish stirring the soup<br>that he made for an appetizer.  
>A voice from an intercom system said " Fujioka-Sama there is a limo<br>here with 6 Young men in it and they say they  
>have a meeting with you..Should I let them in ?" said a male voice<br>" Yes, thank you." said Haruhi in to the intercom.  
>And with that said she left the kitchen to go finish getting ready<br>"Here we go" Haruhi mumbled to her self.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

( me) there done. .tell me what you think of it and please R&R.  
>flame's are not allowed.<p>

i do not own ouran host club.

ta-ta for now 


	2. Chapter 2

A limo was driving through the court yard and on it's way to the mansion to which it belonged. Inside the limo there where six young men, two with red hair and cat like golden yellow eyes, two were blond, the shorter one had brown eyes and the taller one had blue eyes . And finally two black haired ones who both had charcoal eyes but one had glasses and one was very tall.

"Why again are we here Kyoya?" ask the taller blond boy to the one with with glasses who is now identified as Kyoya. "Because we need to have as many business partners as possible. This law firm is one of the biggest and will bring us another step forward Tamaki." said Kyoya in his cool voice. "And the new owner might be able to help us find Haruhi, right Kaoru?" said one of the twin red head's. "Right Hikaru, and Haruhi wanted to be a lawyer remember?" said the twin now known as Kaoru. "Yeah! we are gonna find Haru-Chan, is it that great Takishi" said the shorter blond talking to the taller back haired boy who just nodded. "I guess your right men, this could be a once in a life time opportunity. But this isn't going to be easy, we have to charm our way to her. So Mori-San, Honey-San put on your best act. The same with you two Hikiru and Kaoru as well as us Kyoya .We will find Haruhi no matter what." Tamaki said acting like a king again with pride and joy while every one clapped for him.

As soon has his little speech was over the driver came around and open the door for them so one by one they got out of the limo and started walking to the front door of the mansion. Once they got up Tamaki knock once. The door was open for them by to teenage maid's, the same one 's from earlier, "good evening." they said to them with a smile on there faces. "I'm Hana" said the black haired one. "And I am Hoshi" said the blond one. "We are here to take you to meet our mistress" they said together.

"Oh what wonderful manners you two young ladies have, It is absolutely wonderful" said Tamaki getting up in their faces with tears in his eyes just like old times.

"Thank you sir" said Hana while blushing a little bit. "Yes thank you" said Hoshi blushing more than Hana. "Well we better go head and take you to the lounge. Please come with us" they said together while turning around, still

blushing. The maids started walking with the men behind them. The door's close behind them by a butler that came out of no where.

They were led to the lounge. It was a modern room with the colors red, white and black. "Haruhi-Sama will be with you in a moment. So make your self at home" they said together again.

"Thank you for your help, madame" said Kyoya in his charming yet cool voice.

"No problem sir" they said blushing again. "Well we better get going" said Hana while bowing. "Yes good bye" said Hoshi while bowing as well. After that the maids left the room.

"Get ready men our challenge is about to begin" said Tamaki while holding up his fist, the others cheered and clapped. "Wait a minute didn't those two maids say that the owner name is Haruhi?" said Hikaru with a confused look on his face ."Yeah they did... could it be a coincidence" said Kaoru with the same look.

"Could be but Haruhi is not that common of an name . So we will just have to wait and see" said Kyoya in a thinking cool voice.

Just then the door opened to a beautiful young women with shoulder length hair and big brown eye's. "Hello I'm Haruhi, the owner of Cayoto Law Firm" said Haruhi walking into the room.

"Ah, Miss Haruhi it is a pleasure to meet you at last, I am Tamaki Suou, at your service" said Tamaki. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Suou". Wow he hasn't changed a bit, thought Haruhi.

"I am Kyoya Otori, pleasure to meet you" said Kyoya shaking hand's with Haruhi while smiling. "And to you Mister Otori"

"We are the Hitachi brother's" Hikaru and Kaoro said together. "I'm Hikaru", "and I am Kaoru, nice to meet you". They said as they grabbed both her hands and kiss them. "And to you" said Haruhi

"I'm Misukuni Honey-No-Zuka. And this is Takashi Mori-No-Zuka and it is very nice to meet you" Honey said in his happy yet sort of business voice while Mory nodded. "And to you Honey-San, Mori-San."

'Well, now that we have all introductions done I have a wonderful dinner waiting for us in the dining room, So shall we go eat?" Haruhi ask the boy's in a kind business tone. "That would be great, madam" Kyoya said with a smile on his face. "Great. then please follow me" replied Haruhi as she led them out of the lounge.

(After dinner)

"Well madam I have had a splendid time here with you. And I hope to see you again soon" said Kyoya. "As do we" everyone else said to Haruhi.

"I'm sure we will" Haruhi replied with a smile. "Does that mean we have a deal, miss?" Asked Kyoya.

"Fujioka Haruhi. And yes, that does." Haruhi replied with a smirk plastered on her face as the boys eyes widened in shock.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

(me) done with the second chapter and thank you for the reiviews everone.

I don't own Ouran Host Club.

please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh*, 'why do I have to do all this paper work' thought Haruhi as she sat at her desk as the head of Coyato Law Firm of japan. 'Oh yeah I'm the CEO of this company ',*sigh*

The intercom buzzed, "Yes, Aliyah". Haruhi said in a calm voice."Haruhi-Sama there is man wishing to speak with you, line 4". said Aliyah, a women in her late 50's with grayish back hair and blue eyes. " Ok, Thank you Aliyah". Haruhi said in a kind tone.

So Haruhi picked up the phone. "Hello, this Haruhi Fyjioka speaking". "Haruhi" a bunch of guys on the other end said together. "What do you guy's need I'm working". Haruhi said to them.

"Well Haruhi, we thought that since we found you again, that we could go to the - " Tamaki said from the other end.

...Haruhi didn't say anything

"So, Haruhi, do you think we could go this weekend?" Hikaru said.  
>"You guys want me to go to the Hawaii this weekend? I don't know guys, I have to see what I have to do this weekend." Haruhi said while signing her signature on some more paperwork.<p>

"Oh please Haru-Chan come with to the hawaii with us".Honey said in his cutest voice that he could. "Hold on let me check my schedule. I'll be right back". Haruhi replyed as she placed them on hold.

"Coy-san what do I have going this weekend"? Haruhi ask the her legal assistant. "Nothing, Mame, this weekend you gave every one, including yourself, exempt for the ones who have cases the weekend off ." "Ok, thank you". Haruhi said as returning to the phone.

"SO CAN YOU COME". Tamaki screamed from they other end."I will go if you stop yelling at me". Haruhi said. After she said it all she heard was a cheering erupting from the other end." Yeah Haruhi we will pick you up this weekend" Kaoru said and then they hung up.

"Ugh... those guy's didn't even tell me what time they would pick me up." *sigh* "guess that is to be expected from what happened last week." Haruhi mumbled to her self quietly. Haruhi started shaking her head thinking back to that time...

(flash back)

"Are you guy's ok". Haruhi said in mock weired tone. Because she thought it was funny since they were frozen in shock. And there faces were funny looking. After she said that the room went dark and she was sitting down. And the only light that was shining in her face.' when did l get an interrogation room.' Haruhi thought with a quietening look." and how do we know your the real Haruhi Fujioka'" Kyoya ask writing down stuff in note book and he as well as everyone else was dressed in police officer uniforms. "Ask me  
>any question you want about high school I'll answer it the best I can." Haruhi replied in a polite voice<p>

"All right what is my bunny's name?" Honey ask Haruhi in a hopeful voice and with flower's floating around him."Easy, Usa-chan." Haruhi replied in board tone "yeah it is you Haru-chan" Honey cheered and was about to hug her when Hikuru and Kaoru stop him. "Wait Honey-San we have to ask her more question's then that to determine who she is." The twins said together.

"What did we do when we kidnapped you for Tamaki-san?" the twins said at the same time with a great amount of hope in there voice's.

"You guy's took me to Kyoya-san's jungle pool resort. In which Honey-san got taken away by the tide pool. Then Mori-san and I got lost until found us because of Kyoya-san's private police. Haruhi said while glaring at Kyoya. "Yes, that is correct" they joyfully said.

"Next question. What did I call you guy's." Tamaki said with his  
>funny yet serious voice."Me, your daughter. Kyoya 'Mommy' and the twin and Mori-san and Honey-san, your son's." Haruhi replied with a yawn<p>

"Ok, my turn, if you really was given Cayoto law firm why didn't you change the name" Kyoya said with real curiosity." Because Cayoto-San made 3 requests; One, that I don't change the name of the business. Two, that I honor his death. And three, that I get married and have kids." Haruhi said in a serious yet bored tone.

"Now it is my turn to ask you guy's something." Haruhi said with a serious tone. "What?" they all said together.

"How are we in a interrogation room? And why are you guys dressed up as polices officers?" Haruhi asked in a confused voice. ''huh?" they all said but then they realized that it is...her.

"Yeah it is you Haruhi " said Tamaki, the twins and Honey said at the same time. They including Mori hugged her. The only reason Kyoya didn't is because he's too cool.

Suddenly they were out of the interrogation room and wearing suits again. "There it is again. How does it happen?" Haruhi  
>cried as she was squashed inbetween the five of them.<p>

"But wait a minute, why didn't you call and tell us where you were  
>Haru-chan?" Honey asked.<p>

"I did, I tried to say that I was an old friend of yours but apparently a bunch of people say that to you. So then I decided to approach you to talk business" Haruhi said in a bored tone. "So, I'm gonna need your phone numbers". At that they all started laughing and they were all happy to be together again

(end flash back)

*sigh* "Guess that's life, well better get back to work."mumbled Haruhi


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you shere haruhi-sama will be ok with you guy's coming in at 8:18? I mean she stayed up pretty late las night doing paper work. according to ones that stayed late last night". Hana said in a polite tone." And after staying up that late she wolt be in the best mood".

"Don't worry we dealt with kyoya and honey-sempi we can deal with her". Tamaki said vary proud of him self." Ok then please follow me." Hana said as she started walking to her mistiest room as they othere's followed. And a Butler closed they door.

After walking up quite a few set of stares they come across beautiful red wood door's."here we are." Hana said while opening the door. And reviling a huge room with a huge amoire and to door's one for a bathroom and one for a closet. The room was an almost glowing sky blue as well as gem's of all kind decorating it.

And in they middle of the room was a king sise bed with jade green covers . And in the middle of it was a small body pleacfully sleeping. Well that was until.

"Oh deres Haruhi time to wake up your brother's are here and mama an papa". Tamaki said with speckle's all around him as he leaned over the bed to see her sleepy face." And we are here to take you to the Bea-aaahhhh." Screamed tamaki as haruhi fist popped out of the covers and punched him right in the face. Sending him flinging across the room. And back over to the others.

Who stood in shock as Haruhi came out from under the covers in a grumpy and sleepy Mainer." Don't get to close to me when i first wake up temaki-sempie or eny of you or El's you'll get punched." Haruhi said angry from how close of her Friend." Eny way why wasn't i waken up earlier Hana?" Said haruhi wile stretching "One of the other maid's said you worked late last night so we thought we let you sleep in". Hana replied. Well thank you for that i needed it. Haruhi said wile smiling." Now all of you out so i can change please.". They all left and waited out side the door.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened to revealed Haruhi waring a dark blue summer dress and her hare puled back. And a suitcase by her side."well shall we go." Haruhi smiled wile the othere's nodded as they started walking towards the stares and out the door.

( time skip to arrival)

"yaahh were here isnt it graet" Honey said as they got out of the jet."yas i agee with this is wonderful and the best part is that we are all here together. dont you agree Haruhi-chan." Tamaki said geting up in Haruhi's face.

"yahh i guess. now can you get out of my face tamaki-san its a little to close for me." Haruhi said leaning away from tamaki." yaah tamaki you should listen to her im mean it looks like your about to kiss her." the twins siad together while glaring at Tamaki. at they's words that they siad put Tamaki in depreshen corner growing mushrooms.

" hey tamaki the limo is here lets get to the hotel." kyouya said as he enterd the limo after every one el's. with that he ran and got in then they where on there way

(at hotel)

" look at this place haruhi isnt it great!"honey said with an excited tone." ya it is but you make it soud like i havnt bean in a fancy hotel before. dont forget im not a comener eny more."haruhi said looking aroud. "yah we know but we are still geting uste to it." kaoru said while going into his and his brothers room and claiming his bed. " hey i have a n idaey why dont we hint the pool after we get setled in. what you guys say?" ask't hikaru.

" i think that is an wonderful idea what do think Haruhi." ask tamaki as haruhi was about to go into her room." fine with meil get rendy after i unpack k." reapleis haruhi " ALRIGHt" scream'd every one exept mori and kyouya.

after every one got setled in and in to there bathingsuit they were wating for haruhi. hikaru was waring a green and black sout. kaoru was were an purple and black one. kyouya were an plain black one. honey were and plain red one same as mori exept honey's was lighter and tamaki were an plain orenge one.

right as every one setled in haruhi's door obend reaviling haruhi wering an light blue mini skirt and a purple beley shirt and with her purse haning of her sholder."you guys ready?" she ask't."uha." they all said siad together eyeing her up and down not uste to seeing her ware somthing like that."hellow any one there. i thout we were going to the pool." haruhi said waving her head in front of there faces while they were zoned out and stering were sheused to be standing.

" WHAT ARE YOU WARING." sceamed tamaki. as the good old father instinct kinking in. " one im not a teenager any more two its not the moust inapropeint outfit out there so no conplaining ok." Haruhi said in an inoude tone." now lets go to the pool."

"yeah lets go to the pool."the twins said at the same time while raising there fist in joy."perverts." mumbled tamaki."oh come on you now that you wana see her in a binkini to." the twins wisperd with treshercat grins on there faces. "n-no not -tr-true." tamaki responded with a red fac

" are you guys coming or not couse were waiting on you." haruhi said wail poking her head in. " yaeh were coming." hikaru said as he and hikaru left the room folowed by an still red tamaki. then they enterd the elevater and went off to the pool.

(at pool)

senstheywere the only ones at the pool at the time they disided to goof of and splash around. and it turned out that haruhi wore a a lite purpol bikini with a drogon print on the left side of the top.

" hey guys look tamaki fell asleep" haruhi pouted out wail looking in his directen " let him be he'll wake up aventruoly." kyouya said while reading a book on a pool side table " yaeh but he'll have a mager sunburn and wont be able to do much tomaroe and that will afect all of us." haruhi said as she got out of the pool and pict up a towol. " ah haru-chan are you done swimming alredy." honey said with puppy dog eye's.

" no of cours not. im just covering him up." she siad as she laid the towol over him and then took a nother one put that on her botom half and then going back over to the pool and jumping in. " are you going to swim kyo-chan or are you just going to read honey said from the top of mori's shoulder's." yes im ging to swim. but not now" he said

" hey i got an idea lets play a game." hikaru said geting an mistrofice grin on his face."good idea but what game." kaoru said geting the same look on his face "how bout the doble decker fite." they said together. (1) after they said that hikaru went under water and under haruhi and skoopt her up on his shouler's."eep. what the heck are you doing." haruhi said after geting over the shock. " and how do you play this game." honey said stile on mori's shoulders. "its simple actouly. there are 4 players two on the other two's shoulder's" started kaoru. " and the two on the shoulders trie two push each other of." continude hikaru." so you wana play." the twins said together

" yaeh why not but you should of ask't that before you disiaded to put me on your shouder's." haruhi said wail glaring at hikaru." ok lets do this haruhi." honey said trighing to sownd toph. " oh your on." replaid haruhi. " alright i get to fight the winer. on your marte get set g" aeh im not dead i am vary munch alive aaaaaahhh ." screamed tamkai interupting kaoru.

" what the heck are you screaming about tamaki." haruhi said from hikaru shoulder's. " what do you mean what im screaming about. sombondy put a shroud (2) on me. AND IM NOT DEAD. so somone wana te wait why are you on hikaru shoulder's. tamaki said wail looking haruhi on top of hikaru's shoulders.

" ok one those were towols two were about to play a game." haruhi said in a teknical vouce. "that still docent ansere why i had this on me or why your on his shoulders." tamaki said with an angry ascpreshon." like i just said were playing a game. so now if you shut up we can play." haruhi said with her own angry tone.

" all right lets do this." honey said doing his best brooklen acsent. " that woudn be a bad idea." kyouya said puting down his book. " why." hikaru honey and haruhi kaoru screamed at the same time. "becouse its geting dark and we should hed back soon." kyouya replied. " agg fine." they said geting out.

( back at room)

" ahh good night guys." honey said going into his room. " im hiting the sack to guys." haruhi said streching and going in her room. "alright were going to slepp to." the twin said together. after that kyouya and tamaki went to there rooms. and so there first day in howaii

(me) there down with that chapter 4

(1) i dont know what the name of the game is but my frend's and i played it ones so if you now the name feel free to tell me.

(2) its what they put that ona ded guy and tamaki thout they thout he was dead.

i dont own host club

next morning - hiking the inactive volcano

at the top the bubbling of lava and the ground shakes! not so inactive


	5. Chapter 5

Snoring was the only noise that could be heard throughout the vast hotel room as the sun arose. Well that won't last for long with the twins around." are you sure that this is a good idea." whispered the only girl in the house like room. "of course it is, I mean he hasn't changed a bit so this will be epic." whispered the older of the identical boys."yeah it will be awesome. Oh! how 'bout we get it on video?" whispered the other one. "Ok, whatever, lets just get this over with." Haruhi whispered while setting up the camera.

After she said that they got to work. They took out the white silly string and started spraying him and beside him and on the frame of the bed and then made sure it looked all connected."Ok, that should do it." whispered Kaoru putting away the silly string." hey Haruhi did you bring the spider." Hikaru said in a quite voice."Yeah, I did, here." replied Haruhi in an equally quite voice while handing him the rubber spider. After he place the spider on the sleeping victim, he moved the camera to a place where he couldn't see it but they got a clearer view of him. As he deactivated the alarm clock. they left the room.

"I cant wait for him to wake up." the twins said together with big grins on there faces."me neither but right now I'm gonna get breakfast started so I can wake the others up pleasantly." Haruhi said smiling as the twins faces lit up." Yeah! Haruhi's cooking!" they said while they pumped there fist at the same time as they followed Haruhi to the kitchen.

(time skip one hour later)

*sigh* "That was delicious Haru-chan. How do you do it?" Honey said while patting his stomach after eating twelve pancakes. Smiling she replied."I used to cook for my dad all the time, remember? Plus before I moved into the mansion I took cooking lessons from one of my chefs." After that she got up to put the dishes in the sink." Where's Tamaki I heard him mumbling that he was gonna get up extra early today so you two couldn't pull a prank on him." Kyouya said pointing at the twins. "It's a little too late for that." The three younger ones of the group said while smirking and looking at each other."What did you three do?"Kyouya asked staring at them.

Before they could say anything a scream erupted from Tamaki's room. With a flurry of arms waving about, Tamaki came running out of his room covered in white stuff screaming "EEEWWWWWW get it off, get it off get the spider off of me." Tamaki screamed as he stomped all over the place."hahahahahahahah Tamaki would you stop stomping, there are people below us." Haruhi said laughing like crazy as Kaoru snuck into Tamaki's room to get the camera.

"I don't care, there's a spider on me!" screamed Tamaki. "Where is it? I don't see it. All I see is white silly string and a fake spider." Kyouya said chuckling while the others joined in. This included Kaoru who had gotten back with out them even noticing he was gone. At those words, Tamaki turned red with anger til he just exploded. "HIKARU, KAORU I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO." Tamaki screamed starting to run after the twins. " uh oh." they said together as Kaoru gave the camera to Haruhi for her to video tape.

Every one except Tamaki was laughing like crazy until he finely caught one of them and started shaking him back and forth. "Ok Tamaki-San, that's enough! I helped them out with this so don't hurt them." Haruhi said getting up but still video taping." W-w-what b-b-ut Haruhi, how could you?" Tamaki said as he got off the twin and going to her feet on his knees, with tears in his eyes."Simple you ruined our game last night. And I wanted a good laugh." Haruhi said going back to the kitchen as she handed Kaoru the camera."Pancakes?" Honey said showing him a plate of pancakes. He just took the plate with a pout on has face as he sat down to eat it.

( a short time later)

"Hey guys, I have an idea."Haruhi said walking into the living room. "What is it Haru-cha?" Honey asked looking at her along with every one else."We should go hiking up one of the inactive volcanoes. It will be fun. We could get a good view of the islands too."Haruhi said looking at a them with a smile. "Hey, that does sound like fun." Hikaru said with an excited look on his face."Yeah, it does but which one should we hike?" Kaoru asked with the same expression on his face."Well, if we are going to go hiking then why don't we look up which ones we can." Kouya said as he took out his computer."yeah that sounds like fun right Takishi." Honey said from Mori's shoulder." Yeah" Mori said with his normal face."Why do you two have a say in it after what you guys did this morning." Tamaki asked pointing at the twins.

"We don't but the others have agreed to going. Your the only one having a grudge about it." the twins said together. "Plus we only have two days, remember?" Haruhi said crossing her arms and glaring at Tamaki. " Whatever, lets just look for a good place to hike." Hikaru said as every one got out a computer.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

(me)there done sorry i took so long (end of school year and lack of inspiration so i didn't update in a long time).

I do not own ouran host club R&R please and if you could give me some idea's on what should happen next that be great. ttfn - ta ta for now


End file.
